A jar contains $11$ red jelly beans, $11$ green jelly beans, and $11$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Explanation: There are $11 + 11 + 11 = 33$ jelly beans in the jar. There are $11$ green jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{11}{33} = \dfrac{1}{3}$.